Of Magic and Dark Desires
by lostfeather1
Summary: After dealing with the pain, the lies, and the secrets; he was done. He wanted revenge on the Wizarding World for leaving him to die. And, after being told of what the future held should Muggles discover Magic, he wanted them all gone. But to get revenge and protect Magic, he needed a plan and make a special deal. SLASH! Dark!Powerful!Harry HP/TMR-LV Rated in case!
1. Prologue: Game

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Of Magic, Protection and Dark Desires**

**Prologue: Game**

Harry gazed at the Black Lake, filled with patches with white snow. Forests and grounds were covered in a white blanket, while the skies were nothing but dark grey. It was one of those days where the air was colder than most winter days, not that he minded or cared. He was just standing by the edge of the frozen Black Lake, watching the snow fall from above and make contact with the still earth. Though his sight of the scenery was mostly peaceful, he could listen to all sorts of things. Such as the distant calls of students playing in the cold season, throwing snow balls and laughing; having fun. He could hear birds chriping, most likely hunting for what little food that was left from the previous season. He heard the rustles and vibrating grounds that would have been made by the various creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest. Harry could hear it all, and feel the magic in the air around him.

He loved it.

Magic had always been his ally, and closest friend. Ever since hs came here back to Hogwarts, he felt the Magic in the air and how it would whisper and carress him gently. He felt the loving nature of Hogwarts always with him, and the Magic around her was always watching over him.

Yes, Magic was the only one he would ever truely come to love.

And he would make sure that Muggles would never find out about Magic. He promised Magic herself that he would always protect her and make sure that she would always be protected. And Hogwarts, being one of her many children, was also inculded. And with that promise made, Magic had become his ally and supporter no matter what the cost. And there was one great threat that would surely be the downfall and reason for extinction of Magic.

_Muggles_.

He depised Muggles from the moment the truth was presented to him and had sworn that they would pay for everything they had done Magic. Though Harry could care less about the Wizarding World and it's political views and aspects, he would never abandon Magic. It was because of Magic that the Wizarding World exists, and Harry would be damned if his home was destoryed by those filthy Mundanes.

Harry swore to Magic and Hogwarts that he would help and protect them with everything in his power.

Striking emerald eyes closed from the world, feeling the magic in the air slowly dancing around him, as if waiting. Harry sighed heavily when he smelled the familiar scent coming closer to him, but was not worried. He had been waiting for someone to come, and now, it was time.

"I can't sneak up on you, can I?"

Harry turned to meet an intense crimson gaze. These were the eyes he had come to know quite well, more than anyone else. He felt the magic and power behind the gaze adn immediately returned to the intensity with his own stare. His _Avada Kadavra_ eyes met and leveled with crimson, challenging him. Neither would back down, and they knew they never would. For if either of them did, they would lose.

It was a game.

A game that neither would lose.

Harry smiled bitterly, not at all affected by the posessive glint in those red eyes. "No, you should know that I never let my guard down." Harry suddenly narrowed his eyes when he felt the magic around him shift, moving towards him in a somewhat discreet manner. If Harry hadn't been paying more attention, he wouldn't have noticed either. And at the contact, Harry flung his own magic around him like an unbreakable shield, throwing away the dark sense like it was nothing but an annoying fly.

Tom narrowed his red eyes as he gazed into those stunning emerald's that glowed with rage and defiance. Ever since they had met, Tom could not get pass him, he was always being challenged by the boy and seemed to be having trouble with finding ways of controlling him. He had power, unlimited and Tom wanted it, he desired it so much that he was down to his last option. As long as he had the boy was on his side, he could use him for any means. But it was more than just the power this boy had, so much more.

He wanted _him_. He wanted the boy to himself, claim him and never let him go. He desired him in more ways that Tom didn't even understand.

"What is it that you want Tom?" A pleasant shiver ran through Tom as he heard his name from those luscious lips. It cam as a surprise to Tom, since he despised his Muggle name with a passion, but when Harry said it, he would hear it over and over again.

"I want a lot of things," Tom smirked darkly, knowing he could get a rise out of the boy so easily. _"But most all, I want you to be mine..."_

And Tom always get what he wanted.

It was as if Harry could read through Tom Riddle, for he too gave him a dark grin and replied, "I can't wait to see you try and claim them."

* * *

**I had to start a story of my own. I've become a HUGE Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter lover! I couldn't resist!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**Warning- This is a Time Travel fic and Harry is God-like powerful. He has to be if he plans of achieving his goals. The story is a SLASH story. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I somlemnly swear I'm up to no good! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Deal**

The darkness creeped around him, waiting patiently for the moment to come where it would claim yet another soul. Life could not exist without Death, much like how Death could not exist without Life. Both, though opposites, rely on one another for the souls that are taken and made each passing moment. And when he stared at the beautiful arch before him, he couldn't really help but wonder what really waited on the other side. Were souls laid to rest?

Did they join the ones that had left them behind?

Or were they merely sent back to Life for a new start?

His green eyes gazed steadily at the large archway before him, hearing the faint whispers and cold caress' against his skin.

The Veil.

For the past two years, after the war of Hogwarts. Harry Potter has had to deal with the truth and the lies that seemed to hit him at every angle. His friends were only using him, his actions had been manipulated and he now has to deal with the fact that in the close future Magic would never exist again. Harry, without a further thought, began making preparations to leave this world where he would go to a new world and set things right.

It all started when Harry had been rushing home to Grimmauld Place when he discovered the betrayal of his 'friends' and the purposes of them even gaining his friendship.

* * *

**Flashback...**

* * *

_He ran, not looking back in the direction of those monsters that had used him and betrayed his trust. The invisiblilty cloak, sensing its master's emotions, wrapped itself tighter around Harry to bring some sort of comfort. Harry had come to realise that the uses of the Deathly Hallows were effective and deemed that he should keep them, protect them from the anyone greedy enough to use them. So with the Resurrection Stone on his finger, the Elder Wand in his second wand holster, Harry kept the Hallows close to him at all times. Yet, unknown to him, the Hallows had already chosen him as their master. Having been touched by all three items, Harry Potter had unknowingly become the Master of Death._

_But at the present moment, Harry was running and returned to the house, ignoring the screaming emmitting from Walburga Black on the wall and locked himself in his room. His mind, swirling with thoughts of revenge and brutal hatred, he fell into a state of unconsciousness._

_He awoke to find himself in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. His green eyes seemed to shine with wonder and awe at the world around him. Though Harry was well aware that he was in a dream, it was still unbelieveable about how such a wonderful place be made up from his subconsciousness._

_Mountains that seemed to reach for the sky were far in the distance from where he stood. Clouds of various sizes were spread through out the sky, moving freely. Grass as green as emeralds blew in the breeze, swaying peacefully. Flowers growing around his feet, all colours of the rainbow, it was a field of wildflowers. He smelled the air and couldn't hold in the shiver of delight when he smelt honey and warm sunflowers. The sun warmed the air and shone down on him like a bright guardian. It almost brought tears to Harry's eyes at the magnificence of the world around him._

_**"A special place created for a special child..."**_

_Harry spun to turn at the voice, his instincts immediately responding by putting himself into a defensive position. However, he didn't get far by assessing the possible threat when his eyes caught sight of who was standing before him._

_His heart started to beat faster and louder._

_His beathing became heavy._

_He fell to his knees by the presence that surrounded and embraced him._

_Emerald eyes gazed in utter wonder at the figure before, having lost for words. A woman, was what Harry saw and was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No Veela, or possibly any magical creature could compare. Harry was frozen when he was caught in the glimmering gaze of swirling amythsts. Unblemished pale skin with only a slight tan seemed to make the woman glow. Hair that gleamed like the rainbow, dancing in the air and around the crown of her head. She wore a unique silver and crystal blue form fitting dress that pooled around her feet and seemed to fade into the ground, almost making Harry think that she was a part of the earth._

_She smiled at him, which made Harry's heart beat faster and heat to spread across his pale cheeks._

_"W-who are you?" He stuttered and mentally cursing himself for looking like a weak idiot. He defeated Voldemort and now he's suddenly lost control of his tongue. Pathetic._

_**"I have no name, yet I have many labels." **She smiled at Harry gently, gliding slowly towards him while he remained kneeling before her. **"However, if you wish to call me something, then it would be suitable to call me... Lady Magic."**_

_Harry gasped, eyes wide with shock and possible horror. How was it that he was standing before the Lady herself. The very one who offered the Gift of Magic to the children of the world?_

_Why was she here?_

_What reason had she to appear before him? He was just a boy that had suffered the hardships of war and betrayal. He wasn't really worthy of being in the presence of a being such as her._

_**"Dearest Childe..."** Harry heard of pain in her tone, seeing the sadness hidden in those purple depths. She raised her delicate and carressed his cheek, pulling away to show him a small tear. Harry had become so immersed in his thoughts and emotional turmoil that he had not even realised he was crying. **"Such pain and loss you have suffered for the sake of the world. For a world that will never be grateful for the sacrifices you have made."** She closed her eyes of a moment to regain her senses and remember something that Harry would never know._

_**"Childe... I have come to you with an offer; a deal of sorts."** Harry frowned, and was about to say something but was stopped by the beautiful woman's raised hand. **"Please listen to what I have to say Childe. Once you hear the purpose of my coming to see you..."** She paused, **"You will know and understand the purpose of my being here."** Harry nodded and obediently allowed the woman to continue. **"As you know, I grant the chidlren of the world with a 'String' of my power. Some are worthy, others are not. Those that receive the gift are either from families who have the power, or are decended from those that once possessed it. And as you know, while some children are accepted by their families that do not have a 'String', there are those that have families of the most... viloent nature."**_

_Harry nodded in understanding, having been one of those children that to suffer the wrath and pains of abusive relatives._

_**"I have watched my children grow since the beginning, Childe, and have seen who they have become and what will become of their children. I cry everytime a child with my power suffers at the hands of the Mundanes or Muggles as you call them. My fury rises with each time I see a child neglected of the love that should have rightfully been given to them. Many of the children bleed and are filled with so much pain that they do not make it to go and reunite with the world that was their home, for they kill themselves while thinking they are nothing but 'freaks' to the world.**_

_**"And as the years went by, I have watched some children that have left me questioning the future, as well as myself..."** She gazed deeply into Harry's green eyes and saw nothing but the signs to show he was listening. She smiled at the boy, **"And I now ask of you, a final sacrifice..." **She was taking a risk at this moment, but knew that it was for the best. She had seen this boy at his worst and at his trying best. Ever since she saw his birth, Harry James Potter had been a beautiful and very determined child. He never gave up, no matter the cost and it made her fill with rage when she saw that Dumbledore had taken advantage of that._

_But this time it would be different._

_She would change everything, for both Harry and for the whole world._

_"What is it you ask of me, Lady Magic?"_

_She smiled at him happily, **"First, will you accept the deal I present to you?"**_

_She watched him show confusion but then soon turn into a look of caculating and thought. It wasn't often for Lady Magic to meddle with the affairs of humans, but this was something that she would gladly defy Fate and make sure everything turning out for that better. She would make sure that her children were safe and happy._

_"What kind of a deal?"_

_**"I wish for you to sacrifice your current life to become the Protector of Magic."**_

_Harry eyes widen in horror, clearly confusion and baffled at what she was asking of him. "W-what?"_

_**"It would be better of me to show you what happens in the future. This is what happens when Muggles discover that Magic exists and the price it pays."** Harry watched as Lady Magic raised her had and covered his eyes, only for mind to be shown a series of visions that made him soon scream and cry._

_The horror he was now witnessing made him so scared, so terrified that Harry had no words that could describe the choas of the world. Fires were everywhere, bodies lay scattered around, all the magic had been drained out of them, leaving nothing but lifeless vessels._

_The world had been stripped of her children, all magical beings were hunted down and experimented on. All creatures were taken to seperate concentration camps, Muggles discovering new things and what they can do with body parts of different magical creatures. All newborn babies were tested for magic and those that were, were immediately placed into a secluded area and experimented on._

_So much pain..._

_So much blood..._

_So much death..._

_The insane screams of Gaia..._

_It had taken a few minutes for Harry to finally awake and find himself lying on the lush grass with Lady Magic sitting beside him, looking up at the sky and waited for him patiently to recover from the shock. And soon after, Harry had calmed himself and turned to Lady Magic with eyes glowing with unimagineble rage._

_"I accept." He stated with such determination that it sent a shiver through the world, like a death cold breeze passing by._

_**"Think carefully about this Childe. This deal requires that you leave everything you know from this world behind. You may take only what you need, for you will never return."** She saw him comtemplating, but still, his resolve didn't waver in the slightest. Lady Magic smiled again and continued on, **"I will allow you to finish whatever business you may have to resolve, before it is time." **Harry nodded in reply, knowing she was correct about him wanting to resolve a few things before he was to leave the world._

_Harry felt a gently warm hand on his face and turned to meet the powerful purple eyes of Lady Magic. She smiled at him, making him feel the warmth a mother would give to her child. And the woman seemed to sense what he was thinking before she wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in a warm loving hug._

_**"My dear Childe, how I long to keep you here with me. You are a treasure, dear one..."** She whispered gently into his ear like a soothing lullaby. And soon, Harry felt himself feel sleep creep around him. He heard the gently tone of Lady Magic before falling under into the darkness._

_**"Worry not, my dear little Harry, I will always be there for you... Even if the whole world were to turn against you... Now, when you are ready to do your part, go to the Veil... There, I will wait for you... And your journey shall begin..."**_

_When Harry had woken up the next morning, he immediately set about packing his most precious items and most needed, which had not been much. He had visited Gringotts, requesting to withdrawl a large sum of money for the purpose of his mission. He had left a few hours later with a special pouch that was spelled to hold all of his inheritance, his family's heirlooms and books that only he could have access to. The rest was going to be given to Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottem and Luna Lovegood, for always believing in him and never using him. They were always loyal to him and even supported him when he needed it. He also had given a reasonable amount of money to the bank as a token of gratitude and appreciation for all the help they were to him. He, in retun, had been given a Goblin Ring of Friendship as a token of appreciation and alliance between Harry and the goblin nation. This ring would become a great help to him, for it works in any known place and time._

_Harry had then set about saying his goodbyes to his friends and family, visiting them all in person. He also left a note to the bank to be given to the rest of the Weasley's and Granger should they come looking for him and his fortune, and would find some shocking revelations. Harry only wished that he could be there to see their faces and reactions at what happens when people lie and deceive Harry Potter._

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

* * *

_Harry was sitting by the fire in his home, looking down at Kreacher, his house elf. For the past two days, Harry had begun to notice that Kreacher was treating him more respectfully than he thought beforeehand. He would clean up the house more thoroughly when asked and cook more than necessary when Harry asked him to. It started to make Harry feel more suspicious and cautious around the dark elf._

_And when he had gathered up enough observation, he now sat before the elf and asked him why._

_Kreacher was silent for a moment, and replied, "Kreacher recognises Master Harry to be the Childe of Magic. Master has been marked. 'Tis not Kreacher's place to question and provoke Master." Kreacher kept mumbling to himself and always kept his head bowed low in submission. It confused Harry, and then realised something._

_"Wait, what do you mean by 'marked'?" He didn't recall ever being marked or having any marks when he woke up._

_Kreacher bowed to the floor, his pointed nose touching the now clean and polished floor before looking up at Harry with glistening eyes. "Kreacher sensed magic coming from Master's chest, right over Master Harry's heart." Kreacher bowed his head again, seeming to regain his sense of self. Harry, though, was very confused but dismissed the elf all the same and went to the bathroom. Unbuttoning his green silk shirt, he looked in the mirror and saw nothing different._

_There was no mark._

_Harry frowned but then wondered if the mark was not visible and needed to be revealed using a spell. So, he gathered his magic and repelled any hidden marks placed on him and soon heard the sound of breaking. He opened his eyes and immediately became shocked at the image that was marked on his chest._

_It had no accurate shape, but it disturbed Harry when he saw what it was doing. It seemed to be moving, like it was wanting to merge with his chest, right where his heart was. Harry went to touch it and felt suddenly felt the magic in the mark. Vein like lines were weaving into his skin and soon dispeared the deeper the lines went, and soon when Harry felt for his magic, he could feel something merging with his magical core._

_He gasped when he felt sensation of magic swirled around him, increasing his senses and power. The mark moved and then, mauch to Harry's utter horror, began to beat in time with his own heart._

_'What in the name of Merlin is this mark?'_

_"Kreacher!" Harry yelled and immediately the elf appeared, bowing low and shaking. "Tell me what this mark is." He demanded, wanting answer right away._

_"Kreacher does not know why mark beat like Master's heart." Kreacher's voice trembled at the power he could feel coming from the heart beating mark._

_Harry then dismissed him, completely annoyed but accepted the answer. He was too busy focusing on the question running through his head at that moment. Why was he marked?_

_For what purpose did he have this mark?_

_'Wait...' Harry stopped, thinking back to his dream with Lady Magic. She had said about a deal that he made, was this part of it?_

_Was this mark some sort of contract bind?_

_Harry sighed, letting the matter go as he was too tired to even think about it all at once. Since his affairs were in order, having said his goodbyes to the people that mattered to him, and getting his subtle revenge on those pathetic insects that he use to call 'friends'. Harry was content and ready for the mission he was sure was going to be a great adventure._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

And so here Harry Potter stood, ready to face whatever Fate held for him and would succeed, no matter the consequences. He would not fail Magic and the mission she had set for him. It was all for the 'greater good', after all. Harry would see this mission and his goals to the very end, even at the cost of his life.

With his heart beating steady, his eyes glowing with anticipation and utmost resolve, Harry Potter bid the world goodbye and stepped through the Veil to fade and never return.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been so long. I'm not going to bother making excuses, I just lost track of what I was going to do with this story. So, I'm sorry to those who love this story and for your wonderful reviews. **

**Just to clear up a few things, the Deal that was made between Harry and Lady Magic, there is a LOT more to it. I am going to mention more of it through the story. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**Mischief Managed!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
